War of God
by Swag Joker
Summary: "…semua berawal dari ego dan nafsu keji serta dendam…" /B.A.P BTOB B2ST BlockB/ BangHim DaeJae JongLo JunSeob ZiKwon JaeMin / Mind to Read?


Aku mengambil secarik kertas papirus lusuh yang kira-kira sudah berumur ratusan tahun, aku berjalan menuju ruang 'kerja' milikku yang tersusun dari batu-batu besar yang kasar dan berwarna legam. Aku membuka pintu usang itu dengan perlahan dan jalan menuju singgasana yang rapuh itu. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, dihadapanku muncul meja kecil. Aku mengambil pena bulu, oh apakah aku masih layak mengatakan pena ini sebagai pena bulu? Bisa kau lihat tak ada bulu yang tersisa kecuali diujungnya yah tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mencucukkan ujung pena tersebut kedalam botol berisi cairan hitam pekat dan mulai menorehkan kata-kata diatas kertas papirus itu. Yah, aku akan menulis sesuatu yang sudah saatnya aku tulis.

.

.

Untuk Zeus, pemimpin dari 12 dewa besar. Sang pengendali elemen yang duduk di atas singgasana Olympus. Sang pahlawan pemancung kepala sang ayah, berkuasa di atas dua belas _T__itan_. Bertakhta di langit di tengah iringan tarian sang petir yang perkasa. Menurunkan mandat dengan kata-kata bijak dan menjanjikan perdamaian. Melindungi mereka yang tak abadi di bawah naungan mata Chronosyang tertutup.

Apa kabar teman lamaku?

Gunung Olympus, gunung suci yang tak akan terguncang bila belaian angin meraba sensual dan tak akan basah ketika awan hitam mulai menitikkan embun kristal dan menangis sendu. Udara yang terhampar jelas dan tak berawan, jernih dan bening bagaikan oasis dipadang pasir, diselimutkan tirai cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata. Ah, betapa rindunya kaki ini menapakkan jejak di atas kediaman suci sang dewa. Apakah semua masih sama? Ataukah seiring berjalan waktu dan zaman semua sudah berubah dan berevolusi?

Entahlah, aku tak peduli.

Yang kupedulikan—oh, _sangat_ kupedulikan—adalah kabar dari dirimu, sayangku, Zeus. Adakah perubahan berarti pada dirimu? Setelah engkau mengalahkan diriku dan membuangku serta mengutukku dengan janji keji tanpa ampun?

Misalkan saja terlaksanakannya pengubahan ideologi serta kepercayaanmu yang kunantikan hingga saat ini, apakah itu telah terjadi?

Sebagai pemegang takhta tertinggi dengan tugas paling mulia, tidakkah itu semua membebani jiwamu yang rapuh?

Permohonan demi permohonan yang datang tanpa mengenal batasan dan waktu dari manusia yang sangat kau sayangi dan dengan segenap kekuatanmu kau puaskan melalui cawan anggur dan sepiring babi giling, tidakkah itu memuakkan bagimu?

Dan mengapa aku dapat dengan percaya diri menegaskan bahwa jiwamu rapuh? Hahaha, sayang, aku mengenal dirimu jauh dari dirimu sendiri. Di balik tubuhmu yang gagah dan parasmu yang bijaksana dengan kedamaian tersirat dari ulasan senyum yang sungguh menggetarkan nafsu dewi tak berotak di sekelilingmu aku tahu pasti bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk jantungmu. Di dalam jiwamu. Di balik tirai perfeksionis yang kau pajang dan kau banggakan, aku dapat merasakannya.

Superbia. Avaritia. Luxuria. Invidia. Gullia. Ira. Acedia.

Haha, aku tertawa sendiri ketika menuliskan ini dengan sisa tinta murahan yang kucampur dengan darah dari seorang penyamun. Ada kemungkinan besar kau akan murka dan tidak menerima kenyataan yang kutunjukkan secara tulisan tanpa ragu. Hm, apakah aku perlu membuktikan sedikit dari pemikiranku mengenai dirimu?

Kita mulai saja.

_**S**__**uperbia.**_ Kebanggaan. Harga diri. Tidakkah kau selalu menjaga _**image**_, serta berbagai pemikiran terhadapmu untuk tetap tinggi dan membanggakan? Dengan cara apapun, kau menghalangi mereka yang berniat mencemarkan namamu tanpa disadari olehmu. Kau, dewa besar yang telah mengalahkan _**C**__**hronos **_dan membuangnya ke _**T**__**artarus**_, takut akan hilangnya popularitas yang sangat kau banggakan itu. Tak percaya?

_**A**__**varitia **__dan __**G**__**ullia**_. Rakus. Serakah. Tidakkah kau selalu memiliki pemikiran bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah milikmu? Dimana matamu tertancap pada wujud fana dan nyata yang menarik atensimu sedemikian rupa secara subkonsius mendorong keinginanmu untuk dapat menggapainya dan menunjukkan pada semua makhluk melata di dunia bahkan di Olympus sendiri bahwa semuanya adalah milikmu sendiri? Kau, dewa besar pengendali elemen, takut akan kemungkinan terjadinya perebutan kuasa atas sesuatu yang kau anggap milikmu. Tak percaya?

_**L**__**uxuria**_**.** Nafsu birahi. Tidakkah kau ingat dengan setiap wanita, racun dunia dengan sensualitas yang oh sangat menggoda di matamu? Kau, dewa besar dengan tugas yang mulia dapat tergoda dengan racun berparas gemulai dan gincu merah membara. Tak percaya?

_**W**__**rath**_. Amarah. Janganlah berkata bahwa dirimu tak pernah menuangkan amarah di atas dunia yang sudah bobrok ini. Bukti nyata atas murkanya dirimu sudah terlihat jelas di atas dunia yang memiliki lika-liku yang berbagai macam dan ketidakmulusan daratan yang solid. Kau, dewa besar pemimpin 12 dewa Olympus dapat dengan mudahnya memporak-porandakan dunia dengan amarah dan dengkimu. Tak percaya?

_**A**__**cedia**_. Kemalasan. Perlukah kujelaskan?

Mungkin setelah ini kau dapat menyangkal segala pemikiran dan hipotesisku terhadap bilik hati gelapmu. Mungkin setelah ini kau dapat melanjutkan hidupmu sebagai dewa dengan tenteram tanpa mau mengakui bahwa kau pernah membaca tulisan ini. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan membakar tulisan yang sudah susah payah kuciptakan dengan tangan tak semulus paras lembut Hera dan memburuku hingga ke _Tartarus_. Namun, ada satu hal yang dapat kuyakinkan secara pasti.

Aku akan datang kembali, bangkit dari dunia yang terbuang bersama dengan mereka yang ternoda dan terhina, diiringi ratapan dan kertakan gigi serta raungan serigala di tengah nyanyian sendu para _siren_. Bersama kami akan memporak-porandakan dunia, membangkitkan kejahatan, mengenyahkan rasa percaya manusia terhadapmu dan dewa-dewi lainnya, menginjak dan membakar patungmu yang berdiri kokoh, dan mengulang peristiwa perang Troya.

Dan akan kubangkitkan 7 kegelapan hatimu secara perlahan dan seksama.

Akan kuhancurkan dirimu menggunakan dirimu sendiri.

Tunggu saja diriku, di atas singgasanamu.

Tempat dirimu mati dan mencium abumu sendiri.

Siapkah engkau dengan reuni berdarah ini?

Salam,

_Lucifer_

P.S Aku akan dengan sangat senang duduk di atas singgasanamu ketika kau mati.

.

.

Aku menatap surat itu sambil tersenyum miris. Aku memejam mataku, dan sekelebat bayangan muncul dan menari-nari dipikiranku. Sebuah memori yang membuat aku ingin meginjak-injak wajah munafik itu.

.

.

_"...benarkah harus berakhir seperti ini..."_

Seseorang tengah menatap langit merah yang dengan bangga menunjukkan keperkasaannya di atas makhluk yang melata di bumi. Matanya yang menyerupai mata kucing yang picing dan tajam terlihat hampa dan sepi. Tubuhnya yang proporsional tidak terlihat sesempurna dahulu di masa kejayaannya sebagai seseorang yang memiliki keindahan sensual yang menggoda mata jalang yang melihat. Sekarang tubuh itu sudah tergores dan ternoda, meninggalkan jejak derita dari sebilah pedang dan petir yang menyambar. Namun, seakan tak mempedulikannya dia tetap berdiri tegak di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi. Di tengah puing-puing bangunan yang runtuh dan pertumpahan darah yang terjadi.

Di depan lelaki yang mencuri hatinya.

"...hei, apa semua harus berakhir seperti ini..."

Dia berbisik dan angin berdebu menghantarkan suaranya pada lelaki tersebut yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Bisikan itu mengelus telinganya yang ternoda oleh darah dan menarik pelatuk emosinya. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa mengumbar janji palsu, ia hanya mengucapkan satu kata.

_"Fin." _

.

.

Aku kembali membuka mataku, sepercik api kebencian mulai menari-nari dengan anggunnya. Aku menarik ujung bibirku yang pucat seperti mayat. Dan dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa aku membentuk se-ekor burung gagak yang melepaskannya keluar sambil membawa gulungan kertas papirus lusuh itu.

"Bersiaplah... Hari itu akan tiba sebentar lagi."

.

.

TBC/Del? Riview please?

(EX : The Preliator. Dengan perubahan chara dan kalimat menjadi lebih sederhana)


End file.
